


Hello, Rosemary

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Gabriel, Domestic Lucifer (Supernatural), Domestic Sabrifer, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean and Castiel had gotten home late the previous night and went straight to their room. Which kept both of them out of the loop on the events the of the previous afternoon and Mary Rose’s appearance in their lives.





	Hello, Rosemary

Dean and Castiel had gotten home late the previous night and went straight to their room. Which kept both of them out of the loop on the events the of the previous afternoon and Mary Rose’s appearance in their lives. Waking the next morning, he shuffled his way to the kitchen for his usual cup of coffee and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a little girl with blonde pigtails and green eyes alone in the kitchen and staring at him over a bowl of cereal. Dean took a careful step toward her, unsure if this was some creature who’d broken in or what was going on. “Hey sweetheart. How’d you get here?”

Mary Rose looked at him curiously before turning her head around and looking for Lucifer. “M-mommy,” she said, both an answer and a question as to where he was. 

“Mommy?” Dean asked as he crouched down to be eye level with her, “Where is your mommy? Is she here?”

“Mommy no’ a girl,” she informed him bluntly. 

Squinting at the girl in confusion, Dean had not had nearly enough sleep or coffee to deal with strange riddles this early in the morning, “Do you know you’re Mommy’s name or your Daddy’s name? How about your name?”

“Mary Rose,” she said shyly, shrinking. “an’ Mommy’s name is ‘uci.” 

“Mary Rose, that’s a really pretty name. I’m Dean,” he said softly as he watched her shy away from him, “Lucy is your mommy and she’s not a girl… “ Dean trailed off, eyes widening as it finally started to click in his head, “Wait, has your Mommy got blonde hair and a scruffy chin and hangs out with a big tall moose man with long hair?”

She giggled, nodding. “Yes! An’ Mommy’s really nice an’ sweet.”

Dean’s face split into a wide, boyish grin, “That’s Luci all right. And your Daddy is named Sam and your other Daddy is Gabriel?”

Mary Rose nodded excitedly, pigtails bouncing. “Yes!”

Lucifer chose that moment to walk in and he beamed at the sight. “Ah, Dean. I see you’ve met your niece,” he said casually. 

Pushing herself away from the table, she ran towards her Mommy. “Mommy!” 

Lucifer caught her as she jumped and he hoisted her onto his hip. “You’re being a good girl for your uncle, right?” he asked. 

Dean rocked back on his heels and looked dumbfounded at Lucifer, “Uncle? When? Please tell me you didn’t steal her.” 

Lucifer stared at Dean. “I’m not  _ that _ bad,” he scowled. “Since yesterday. Father placed in her in the backseat of Baby for us to find.” He kissed the side of her head and smiled. “Isn’t she beautiful?” 

Shaking his head as he rubbed a hand over his face, Dean stood and looked at the little girl once more with a soft smile, “You are a gorgeous little girl, Mary Rose.” he said as he approached them. Once he was within arms reach he took hold of her hand and shook it in small bobs, “I’m your Uncle Dean.” 

Mary Rose shook his hand back, giggling softly as she cuddled close to her Mommy. 

“Coffee, Dean?” Lucifer asked, pouring himself a cup. 

“Please,” Dean said as he got his own mug from the cupboard and held it out, “So you’re a mom now. How’s that working so far?”

Lucifer poured the coffee into Dean’s mug with a smile. “Wonderfully.” 

“Then she hasn’t had a tantrum yet,” Dean said with smirk into his cup, “Just wait. You’re going to have so much  _ fun _ .”

A short time later, Dean had settled with his second cup of coffee and spent the time talking with Mary Rose and Lucifer, greeting each member of their little family as they trickled in. The last to arrive was Castiel, his hair wild on his head like he’d spent the night wrestling with his bedding. He bypassed the table full of people and headed straight for the coffee pot. Pouring a cup and heavily dosing it with sugar, he kept his back to them until he’d slurped his way through half of the cup. Finally he turned to his family and sat across from Mary Rose, watching her like he would watch a bee crawling across a flower. Blinking several times, he looked to Gabriel and Lucifer, “There is a small person here. Am I the only one seeing this?”

Gabriel gasped in mock surprise, “Father help us, the dead do speak.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. 

Mary Rose watched Castiel curiously, chewing on her cereal. She turned to Lucifer and bit her lip. “He got funny hair,” she stage whispered. 

“I am not dead,” Castiel rumbled as he ran a hand over his hair, having heard Mary Rose’s critique, “The question remains. Why is there a little girl in the bunker and eating cereal? Is she lost?”

“You’re an uncle, Castiel,” Lucifer said, smiling down at Mary Rose and kissing the top of her head. “Eat your cereal, princess.” 

“Okay, Mommy.” she kicked her feet lightly, going back to her cereal happily. 

Sam shoved the plate of toast toward Castiel, “We didn’t have a chance to introduce her last night. You two were out partying late.” 

“We weren’t partying, we were fornicating in your car since you had the Impala,” Castiel explained bluntly before turning his attention away from Dean’s blush and to Mary Rose instead, “She is human, so that's a good thing. Do you have a name?” he asked, addressing the small girl. 

“Mary Rose,” she said shyly, taking a bite of her cereal. 

“Language, Castiel,” Lucifer admonished gently. 

Castiel ignored Lucifer and started to smile, “You have a very bright soul, Mary Rose. Did you know that your first name, ‘Mary’ means ‘wished for child’?” 

“Really?” Mary Rose’s eyes went round. “Does tha’ mean Mommy wished for me?”

“Very much so,” Castiel said as he leaned forward over the table, “And so did I. I am very pleased you’ve come to us and will be our little Rosemary. That means ‘dew of the ocean’ like your eyes.”

Mary Rose’s mouth dropped. “Wooowwwww,” she said. 

Lucifer chuckled, smiling warmly. 

Dean gaped at Castiel, the hint of a smile tilting at the corner of his smile, the nickname already sticking in his head, “That was smooth as fu-” he stopped himself when he remembered young ears were in the room, “Fudge. Smooth as fudge. Seriously, if you used that on a grown woman she’d be throwing herself at you.” 

“Why would I want that?” Castiel asked looking at his mate, confused once more.

Lucifer chuckled. “Because it’s a completely amazing compliment,” he explained. 

“And your mate always brings it back to women. Imagine what would happen if you used that on him,” Gabriel snickered. 

Lucifer smiled, kissing the top of Mary Rose’s head as Sam and Gabriel burst out in laughter at Dean’s response to Gabriel’s verbal jab. It was going to be an interesting day, but a fun one.

**.oOo.**

Mary Rose woke from a nightmare in the middle of the night and her first instinct was to race out of her room in search of comfort. She wanted her new mommy and daddies but the hallways were big and winding with turns that didn’t make sense to her. After several wrong turns she was more scared and starting to cry. All she wanted was someone to hold her and keep the monsters away. 

She clambered up a short set of stairs and saw the man she’d met earlier who she remembered being called Uncle Dean. He was sitting at the table while he read a book, a glass of “big boy juice” beside him. It wasn’t Mommy but maybe he’d know where she could find him.

“Unca Dean!” she whimpered, running toward him. 

Dean looked up from the book when he heard small feet pattering across the library and caught his niece before she rammed face first into his knees. Pulling her up into his lap, he saw the tears falling down her cheeks and cuddled the girl to his chest, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked softly. 

Mary Rose curled into her uncle. “Nigh’mare,” she mumbled. 

“A nightmare?” Dean asked as he rubbed her back, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“Mons’er,” she whimpered.  

Dean looked down at his niece in mild alarm. He knew the bunker was warded like no other place on earth but stranger things had happened than some random monster breaking through, even if there were three angels sleeping less that ten feet from her. “What kind of monster?” he asked, needing to be sure. 

“Big ‘un,” she said, spreading her arms wide. “Wif teeth. In my close’.” 

“Teeth, huh? Well, it’s a good thing I know how to get rid of big monsters with teeth,” Dean said as he patted her back, “Should we go get that monster and beat it up?”

“How?” she asked, looking up at him. 

Dean stood from his chair and braced Mary Rose on his hip, “First, we need salt. Monsters hate salt.” 

“Salts,” she murmured, clinging onto her uncle as she took in the information and stored it away for later. 

“That’s right,” He said as he went to the kitchen and grabbed the salt shaker and holding it up for her, “You take that, pumpkin. I’ll get some other stuff for you.” Dean went to another cupboard and pulled out the larger container of salt and shoved a marker in his back pocket. If he was going to lay some salt lines, he might as well make sure to add some extra wards in her room. Shutting the drawer that held the marker he had another thought and opened the drawer of silverware. Thankfully, the old Men of Letters didn’t update their utensils with stainless steel like the rest of the country and kept an old set of true silver forks, knives and spoons. At first he reached for a butter knife but realized that a three year old shouldn’t be given sharp objects no matter the reason and picked up a large spoon instead. “Monsters also hate our spoons. Burns them up.” He put the spoon in his pocket along with the marker, grabbing the extra container of salt and headed toward Mary Rose’s room as she clutched the salt shaker tightly, looking up at her uncle in wonder. 

Setting her down outside of her door, he laid his finger to his lips. “Extra quiet, okay?”

Mary Rose nodded, mimicking her uncle’s shushing gesture. 

“Good girl,” he whispered as he opened the door and stepped cautiously inside. He’d realized halfway down the hallway that he was being ridiculous and that no monster could get into the bunker, so at this point all that he was doing was giving her a show. An educational show, but one nonetheless and if it helped her sleep that was an added bonus. It beat giving her a pistol for under her pillow.

He motioned for her to follow him and handed her the spoon, “If you see the monster, hit him on the nose with this. Okay?” he instructed in a whisper. 

“Okay,” she whispered as softly as she could, taking the spoon. 

Picking her up, Dean took her to bed and sat her in the middle, “Okay, what you do now is sprinkle the salt on the floor all around your bed. Do you want to do it?”

“I do it,” Mary Rose said, crawling to the edge of the bed and begin shaking her salt shaker. 

“Awesome,” Dean smiled as he watched her move around the bed, “I’m going to check your closet. Are you good here?”

“Yes!” Mary Rose said emphatically. 

Nodding to his niece, he entered the large closet that Lucifer and Gabriel had ‘built’ special for her. Seeing nothing but clothes, he peeked around the door to see Mary Rose tugging on her little braid as she watched the darkened door where he’d disappeared. He remembered when Sam was little that even after their dad gave him a ‘45 to protect himself from monsters, the kid wasn’t satisfied until Dean ‘fought’ the monsters under the bed. Dean counted his blessings that it was closet this time. His back couldn’t take being scraped by a mattress box frame. Looking around, he saw a few of her clothes and a pillowcase on the top shelf. Grabbing the items he stuffed the clothes inside the pillowcase and started banging around, throwing his elbow against the wall for good measure to make it really sound like he was fighting. 

The little girl watched her closet with wide eyes, covering her mouth as she did so. 

“What in the name of the seven levels of my domain is going  _ on _ ?” Lucifer asked sleepily and therefore crossly. He felt like he had just fallen asleep when he heard something- or someone- making a racket in Mary Rose’s room. 

She mutely pointed to her closet as Dean stepped out with his bundle in hand, “Lucifer, did you know your little girl’s room was infested with monsters?” he asked as he approached him, thrusting the bag out and winking, “It put up one helluva fight but I got him knocked out cold. You might want to take this somewhere and smite it.”

Lucifer raised a brow and nodded, trying to hide a smile. “Alright, I’ll take care of it. Thanks, Dean,” he said, keeping up appearances for his daughter. “Mary, I’ll be  _ right back. _ ” Finally smiling, he left and took the bundle to his room, muffling his giggles into the pillowcase as he walked back into the nest. 

Dean turned to Mary Rose and held out his arms for her, “All gone, Rosemary. No monsters are ever going to come here again after they find out about me and your Mommy.” 

She jumped into his arms and hugged him close and happily. “T’ank you, Unca Dean.” 

He couldn’t help but smile, this was the first time he’d really heard her use the term for him, too distracted earlier to register that she’d already called him Uncle. He kissed he temple and hugged her back, “You’re welcome, Rosemary. Let’s get you tucked in before Luci’ gets back. Little girls need lots of sleep.” 

“Okay!” She said, snuggling into him happily. 

Dean dropped her onto her mattress and tickled her feet before pulling the covers over her, “Now remember. Mommy and your Daddies are right next door. I’m just down the hall,” he said, pointing in the direction of his room, “Just in case you have another nightmare,” he laid his hand on her stomach and gave her a little shake, “You got your spoon?”

Mary Rose nodded, brandishing the spoon just as Lucifer walked in. 

“And what do you do with the spoon if another monster get’s past your mommy and me?” Dean asked. 

“Hit it with a spoon!” Mary Rose said, demonstrating on her uncle as hard as she could. Lucifer held back a laugh. 

Dean flinched when her new weapon made contact with his forehead, but he smiled through it, “Just like that. You sleep tight and I’ll see you in the morning.”  Bending down, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and got up, only to be startled by Lucifer right in the doorway. “Jesus, Luci’, you scared the shit out of me.”

Lucifer raised a brow. “I  _ did  _ say I’d be back,” he reminded him. He walked over and kissed Mary Rose’s forehead. “Sleep well, Princess.” 

“Nigh’, Mommy,” she said, kissing her Mommy’s cheek before curling up, spoon in hand. 

Lucifer made sure she was tucked in before following Dean out. “Adorable,” he couldn’t help but rib. 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered as he shoved Lucifer playfully, “She had a nightmare and it worked for Sam when he was a kid.”

“I’m only teasing,” Lucifer said, shoving his brother-in-law back just as playfully. 

“Go to bed and tease your mates. I’m going to go finish my reading,” Dean said with the hint of a smile. 

Lucifer gave a two finger salute and sauntered back to bed. 

**.oOo.**

The next morning came sooner than any of them expected, heralded by a rambunctious three year old. It wasn’t until everyone but Dean was seated at the table that the older hunter wandered in. Unlike the previous day, today he had a large bruise right in the middle of his forehead. Seeing him, Castiel averted his eyes as he tried not to laugh, having already heard the story from Dean when they woke up. 

“Dude, what happened to your forehead?” Sam asked in concern for his brother. 

Dean reached up and rubbed the spot, “Don’t ask,” he grumbled on his way to the coffee pot. 

Lucifer looked over and snickered to himself. “Nice one,” he commented. 

“Seriously, what happened to your head?” Gabriel asked from his station at the stove, having caught a glimpse of it after Sam pointed it out.

“I got it on a hunt, okay?” Dean answered defensively. 

Sam squinted at his brother, clearly confused by what he was seeing and what he was being told, “But that looks fresh and you haven't been on a hunt in weeks.”

“Last night. Here in the bunker.” Dean said with a blush and crossed to Mary Rose dropping a kiss to the top of her head, “Sleep better last night, Rosemary?”

“Yes,” Mary Rose said, smiling up at her uncle. 

Lucifer sniggered and sat down with a mound of hash browns. 

“Dean was instrumental of ridding Mary Rose of a ‘monster’ in her closet,” Castiel helpfully supplied, using air quotes around monster. 

“And this monster gave you that?” Sam said with a smirk, “Was it armed with a hanger or a shoe?”

“Bite me,” Dean snapped at his brother and leveled a glare at Castiel, “See if I tell you about me and Mary’s adventures again.”

“No, no. Tell us more,” Gabriel urged as he brought a bowl of scrambled eggs to the table. 

Lucifer munched on his hash browns, retaining his giggles. 

Sam leaned forward, squinting his eyes at the mark on his brother’s forehead, “It kinda looks like a… well I can’t say what it looks like at the moment because of young ears. But I’m impressed if Cas could do that to you.”

Dean glared daggers at Sam. “Shut up-” he went to use his usual nickname for Sam but Lucifer caught him in time. 

“Dean, no, remember, there’s a three year old present,” he said around a mouthful of hashbrowns. 

“I hitted Unca Dean!” Mary Rose proclaimed proudly, waving her spoon in the air. 

Gabriel looked between the little girl and his brother in law for a moment before bursting into laughter, “Seriously?!”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Was coaching her and told her to hit monsters with a spoon. During review she hit me in the head with it.” 

Lucifer snickered. “Place a crucifix over my heart, I saw it happen,” he snickered. 

Sam bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing but ended up failing miserably. It burst out of him in a snort and he dropped his head to the table, burying his face in his arms as he laughed his heart out. 

Dean looked around at everyone laughing and sighed heavily, shaking his head. “She needed help!” he protested. 

Lucifer smiled and patted Dean’s shoulder. “Sit down and eat breakfast, spooner.” 

“Bite me,” Dean grumbled.

Castiel joined with a throaty giggle and leaned over, kissing Dean on the cheek, “I believe that is my job. Which I have already performed last night.”

“Bit TMI there, Castiel,” Lucifer chuckled, turning and wiping Mary’s face with a spit soaked napkin. “It’s okay, right Princess? Uncle Dean’s always gonna be there to protect you from the monsters.” 

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled behind the napkin, “Did you kills the monster, Mommy?”

Gabriel raised his eyebrow in amusement, “You caught one?”

Lucifer winked at Gabriel. “I sure did, Princess. He won’t bother you  _ ever  _ again.” He kissed her forehead. 

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee, “You do know that the two of you are hopelessly adorable. Who would have thought a big strong hunter like Dean could be taken down by a toddler’s spoon.”

“Yeah, Dean. You better watch out. She might hit you with a stuffy next,” Sam snickered, wiping an errant tear from his eye. 

Dean glared at the two of them before looking at Castiel. “Cas, help me out, man,” he said. “Defend my honor or something.” 

“Aaaannnnd we just got confirmation about who gets that privileged position,” Lucifer muttered under his breath to his own mates, smirking. 

“Is your honor impugned?” Castiel asked, looking at each of the grown men at the table, “I hadn’t realized that defending an innocent from the horrors of her closet and receiving a battle wound was dishonorable.” 

Dean looked at Castiel plaintively. “Not what I meant, you. . . “ he huffed and threw his hands up. “Do  _ any  _ of you have any idea how hard it is not to swear?” 

“I think you were thrusted out of the womb swearing,” Lucifer chuckled. “Wear the wound with pride and ignore everyone. We’re all just highly amused by the method of achievement. And the fact you want to hide behind Castiel’s trenchcoat.” 

Sam straightened his expression as best he could, but a smile still twitched at the corner of his mouth, “How many points get taken off your ‘man card’ for letting your boyfriend fight for you?”

Mary Rose squinted at the adults in the room, viciously smacking her spoon on the table, “Don’t laughs at Unca Dean. It’s mean!” She said emphatically.

“I agree,” Castiel said, reaching over he touched Dean on the forehead and healing him, “He was being a good role model for our Mary Rose.”

Gabriel eyed his daughter and then gave Lucifer a knowing look, “Well we know who she’s going to be like when she grows up.” 

Lucifer simply raised a brow and lifted his coffee in a salute. 

“You?” Sam teased his shorter mate. 

“More like an overgrown moose,” Lucifer teased with a smile. 

Dean sighed and leaned into Castiel as the angel shook his head, “And on that note, I’m taking Dean back to our room. Everyone has obviously overdosed on their sarcasm medication.” 

“I think you mean smart ass pills,” Gabriel explained. 

“I think the sugar addict needs to watch his language,” Lucifer said idly, leaning over and picking up the newspaper. “Castiel, go give our hero the proper reward he deserves.” He hid his smirk behind the paper.  

Mary Rose looked between her parents as her Uncles got up to leave the room, but before they could leave she asked rather seriously, “Can I have ass pills?”

Lucifer calmly laid his head down on the table and hid under the newspaper while Dean laughed uproariously. 

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com


End file.
